Anonymous Poems of GoodBye
by CaMangAnime
Summary: Narumi-sensei has assigned the class homework. They need to write a poem from the point of view of someone who always disguises themselves. Who's the anonymous poem written by? Wait, there's another poem? And what happened to Mikan?
1. Hiding Behind a Mask

**Hi! This is my first story, so i hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice**

The slap of Narumi-sensei's hand against a desk echoed through the air, effectively silencing the class. Everyone looked at the front of the room, with the exception of Natsume, who kept his manga on top of his face. Soon school would be over for the day, and everyone could head back to their rooms.

"Alright everyone! For your homework, I want you to write a poem about someone hiding their true self," Narumi-sensei said. Everyone groaned. Narumi-sensei didn't assign homework very often, and everyone had been hoping he wouldn't assign any today. Suddenly, the bell rang and everyone flooded out through the door on their way to their rooms.

For once, a brunette named Mikan Sakura wasn't as jumpy and excited as usual. She just waved good-bye to her friends and headed to her single-star room. She knew exactly what she was going to do for the poem. As soon as she got to her room, she pulled out a pencil and some paper and started writing. After two hours, she finally finished.

'I guess this will have to do. Now I have to do my other homework,' Mikan thought. After she finished all of her work, Mikan put her stuff away and went downstairs for dinner.

The next day, everyone turned in their papers. Narumi-sensei gave everyone a free day and headed down to the staff room to grade the papers. All of the students began going to their friends to chat or have fun.

Mikan smiled and laughed, telling her friends about her most recent visit to Bear's cabin. Something was a little bit off about her attitude, but nobody noticed. Finally, Narumi-sensei came back.

"All of these poems were wonderful! Congratulations! However, there was one with no name that caught my eye," he said. Everyone except for Mikan and Natsume looked around. Mikan was staring out the window, and Natsume was reading his manga again. Whose poem could it be?

"I'll just read it aloud then," Narumi-sensei said. "Here goes!

Hiding Behind a Mask-a true story

Hiding behind a mask

My smiles are all you see

Don't you ever stop and think

There's more to the real me

Hiding behind a mask

'Go away' is all you say

Haven't you ever considered the fact

That my smile is fake today

Hiding behind a mask

This smile is not real

Seems like no one will ever know

What I really feel

Hiding behind a mask

No one ever cares

You never make me feel right

The times I'm happy are rare

Hiding behind a mask

Can't you tell I'm actually sad

Stop calling me useless

Stop making me feel bad

Hising behind a mask

What you'll never guess

Who I really am

I'm really just a mess

Hiding behind a mask

When will you all know

What you see of me

Is only what the mask shows."

After Narumi-sensei finished reading, the class sat in awed silence. The poem was so in-depth, and you could tell someone had put a lot of hard work into it. The note at the beginning had really struck everyone. This was true! Someone in their class was going through this hardship. Everyone was extremely impressed by the ability and spirit of this person. Nobody claimed the poem, and after a while, class continued on as usual. No one noticed Mikan, face crimson in embarrassment, hiding her face in her arms while Narumi-sensei read the poem.

**Thanks for reading! Please don't flame it, but constructive criticism would be gratefully accepted.**


	2. Please Stop It Hurts

**Here's the second chapter. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice**

It had been a week since Narumi-sensei assigned the poem writing homework. People were still talking about the mysterious identity of the person who had written that extraordinary poem last time. The classroom was filled with noise and chatter. As Narumi-sensei walked into the room, everyone looked at him, hoping he'd found out who the mystery writer was. They were disappointed by Narumi-sensei's words.

"Okay everyone. Your homework today is to write a poem based on how someone is treated by everyone else," he said. The class groaned and was about to protest, when the bell rang. Everyone stampeded out the door, calling good-byes to their friends. Once again, Mikan Sakura didn't stand around chatting with her friends or trying to hug Hotaru. Instead, she headed straight off to her room. Once inside, she started complaining about their homework.

"Mou! Narumi-sensei was the only one who gave us homework today. Even Jinno-sensei didn't give us any!" Mikan whined. After some more complaining, Mikan succumbed to her fate and did her homework before heading downstairs for dinner.

The next day, Narumi-sensei once again gave the class a free period while he retreated to relative peace and quiet of the staffroom to grade the papers. When he returned, everyone stared at him, wondering if he would read another poem today.

"All of the poems were wonderful! Good job!" Narumi-sensei trilled. "However, again there was a poem with no name which caught my eye." He paused for a moment as everyone looked around, trying to identify the mystery writer. Then he continued on. "As it's obvious that no one is going to claim this poem, I will read it out loud again.

Please Stop-It Hurts - a true poem

Please stop-it hurts

Don't torment me

Don't always laugh and taunt

I'm in pain, you see.

Please stop-it hurts

Can't you tell I'm upset?

Can't you see I'm breaking apart?

Is that really something you can't get?

Please stop-it hurts

Won't you quit being mean?

It makes me feel so bad

But my real feelings are never seen.

Please stop-it hurts

You tell me to go away

My heart is breaking inside

It's all shattering today

Please stop-it hurts

My spirit is dying inside

To you I always gave cheer

But to me, you just lied.

Please stop-it hurts

Don't you care about what I feel?

Why are you always so cruel?

Is your unkindness not fake, but real?

Please stop-it hurts

Don't moke me hurt so bad

But with the way you treat me

All I can ever be is sad"

Once again, the class was awed by the depth and meaning of the poem. Whoever wrote that poem was like a hero to their eyes. And to think it was actually all true! Everyone shook their heads in amazement, thinking 'Wow!' (This mass outburst scarred Koko for life since everyone was thinking the exact same thing at the exact time. As a result, it was as if someone stuck Koko right next a speaker on high blast.) Nobody had any idea who the writer except, of course, the writer them self. And nobody noticed Mikan, face glowing a bright strawberry red in embarrassment.

After Narumi dismissed the class at the end of the day, Mikan rushed straight back to her room, still embarrassedly thinking about the poem. Suddenly her cell phone rang. The academy had allowed the students to have phones, as a thank you for helping to get rid of the AAO. Mikan looked at the caller ID. It was her mom. (A/N: In this, her mom didn't die. Mikan just refused her offer to leave the academy.)

She picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Ah, Mikan! Thank goodness you picked up. Listen, I got this great opportunity in New York City! You know, in America? Why don't you come join me? We would be rich, and you won't have to stay in that stuffy academy anymore. There's a school for Alices near where I'll be working. It allows its students way more freedom. So, what do you say?" Mikan's mom said excitedly.

"Uh, umm." Mikan's head was reeling wildly. "Can you give me a few days to think about it?"

"Sure! But I need your decision in five days so I can buy your ticket, okay?" Mikan's mom asked.

"Okay. Bye mom." Mikan hung up the phone, her head still spinning. Should she go to America with her mom, or stay here in Japan? She'd have to think about it for a while.

**Thanks for reading. :) Oh, and please don't flame it. **


	3. GoodBye, Forever

**Welcome to the last chapter of this story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything about Gakuen Alice. I only own this plot and the poems.**

Mikan had been thinking about her mom's offer for the past three days. She would have to tell her mother her decision by tomorrow. Finally, after thinking about how her life at the academy had been like, Mikan made her decision. She picked up her phone, calling her mom.

"Hello?" Her mom picked up at the first ring.

"Mom, I've made my decision. I'm coming," Mikan said firmly.

"You are? That's wonderful!" her mom said happily. "Ill send someone to pick you up tomorrow at 4:00 pm. See you then!" Mikan's mom hung up.

Mikan stared at the phone in her hand. Well, that was that. She would be leaving for New York City tomorrow. Taking some paper and a pen, she wrote a letter to Narumi-sensei. Then she went to the high school principal's office.

"Uncle, can you give this letter to Narumi-sensei tomorrow afternoon?" Mikan requested.

"Sure Mikan, but why?" the principal asked, confused.

"I'm going with mom to New York City in America tomorrow. I just can't bear being here any longer," Mikan replied sadly. Her uncle decided not to question her, since she seemed so depressed. As Mikan slowly trudged back across the school grounds towards her room, her uncle, watching Mikan from the window, could not help wondering what about Alice Academy made her so sad.

The next day, Mikan stayed in her room to pack instead of going to class. Everyone in school wondered where she was. Mikan never got sick. Misaki and Tsubasa even dropped by the classroom in the afternoon to see if she was there. They arrived in the classroom just as a letter was dropped off for Narumi-sensei at about 3:30 pm.

Instead of leaving it on his desk like he usually would, Narumi-sensei ripped it open immediately. As he read it, his eyes widened in horror and his face paled to a milky shade. The class wondered what could be making him so upset. Narumi-sensei slowly looked up.

"Class, listen up," he said, the happiness that was usually in his tone noticeably absent. "This letter is from Mikan. She wanted me to read it and the attached paper to you. This is what she says:

Dear Narumi-sensei, and the rest of the class,

I'm leaving Alice Academy forever. I won't ever see any of you again. However, seeing as none of you ever cared about me, you all probably won't be upset. I'm going to New York City in America with my mom today at 4 pm. Since Narumi-sensei usually waits until after school to read his letters, I'll probably be gone by the time you read this. Thank you everyone for putting up with me. Yes, I was the one who wrote those two poems that Narumi-sensei read to the class. They are absolutely true, and they do show what I really feel. I'm sorry for leaving you all like this, with no warning. I guess now you'll have to find someone else to hate. Well, good-bye."

The entire class was in shock. Mikan wrote those beautiful poems? Mikan thought they actually hated her? Mikan was gone? A few people had tears trickling down their cheeks.

"Wait, there's more," Narumi-sensei said, unfolding the second sheet of paper. "It's a poem, and she wants me to read it to you.

Good-bye Forever-by Mikan Sakura

Good-bye forever.

I know you won't miss me.

Couldn't you know my feelings?

Couldn't you ever see?

Good-bye forever.

I have now left.

I hope you're all happy.

I'm a burden you don't have to heft.

Good-bye forever.

Now that I'm all gone,

I hope I didn't bother you too much.

I hope I didn't stay too long.

Good-bye forever.

This is what you'd never know:

I always tried to cheer you all up

I tried to banish your woe.

Good-bye forever.

Now that I'm not here,

I hope you'll find a way to be happy

A better way that'll bring you cheer.

Good-bye forever.

I know what I was to you all:

Something you never wanted

Or needed or liked at all.

I hope that you don't hate my poems, now that you know that I'm the one who wrote them. Sayonara."

Silence filled the classroom. It was all their fault. Mikan was gone, and it was all their fault. Suddenly, everyone realized that it was only 3:55 pm. Mikan hadn't left yet. There was still hope. The entire class, including Misaki and Tsubasa, rushed to the school gates. They could just barely see Mikan getting into a car. Just as they reached the gate, the car pulled away, and Mikan was gone, forever. The school's angel was lost to them, and she would _never_ be back.

**Thanks for reading this three-shot. I hope that you enjoyed it.**

**Should I write a sequel? If I do, should it be poem-inspired, like this, or an actual story? Thanks again!**


End file.
